a) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a light fixture having a sensor to automatically turn the fixture on and off.
b) Description of Related Art
It is known to incorporate a sensor for turning on and off a light fixture. Examples of known sensors include those which are responsive to ambient light or touch. The majority of small electrical devices in general, and light fixtures in particular, use a two-wire, non-grounded connection to a power source. This places a premium on proper insulation and solid construction to minimize the potential for electrical shock.
In the case of ornamental light fixtures, their shape is often configured to resemble a comparable non-electrified device such as a candle or an oil lantern. Further, their external appearance is a primary concern since the light fixtures are intended to be displayed. In these cases, the availability of an unobtrusive cavity within the fixture to house the sensor is very restricted.
Known sensors have been arranged in configurations which attempt to minimize the volume of the circuitry package, however, in many instances it is more important to provide a circuitry package which has a small aspect ratio to facilitate assembly within tubular cavities and provide a more streamlined appearance better suited to positioning along the length of a wire. Additionally, a sensor package having a small aspect ratio is easily encased by a tubular insulating sleeve.